Currently, there is a demand for new sounds in the music industry. Musicians are playing music one garbage cans, bicycle parts, furniture, etc. to create a new sound and/or unique visual effect for music. Most of these new instruments are percussion instruments that are struck with a drum stick, mallet, etc. to crate the new sound. Most of these new forms of percussion instruments have a single sound range when struck. As such, the range of music that can be used with these new types of percussion instruments, as with most percussion instruments, can be limiting.
String instruments, as apposed to most percussion instruments, can play a wide variety of notes and chords. One of the more popular string instruments is a guitar. There are various types of guitars that are used by musicians. The guitar style used to compose and/or play a particular song can be dictated by the style of music and/or the chords needed to play the song. For instance, the shape and/or style of a guitar used to perform rock music is typically different from a guitar style used to perform country music, blues music, and the like. Typically each style of music requires the use of a commonly accepted guitar style and shape that the fans and musicians alike are accustomed to seeing and playing. In addition, some types of music require the guitar to have a certain number of strings (e.g., 4, 5, 6, 12, etc.) in order to properly perform the song. Furthermore, some songs require a fretless guitar to be played, thereby requiring a special guitar for this technique. The versatility of string instruments such as guitars generally results in the string instrument playing a major part in most types of music.
In view of the present state of percussion instruments, there is a need for a unique percussion instrument that has the ability to play variety of notes and chords.